Badluck
by kana 4
Summary: Naruto meets meets the most popular guy at school,Sasuke Uchiha,dumps a sundae on him, and accidentally kisses him. Now Sasuke wants Naruto to go out with him for taking his first kiss! Sasunaru, Yaoi
1. Starting with a bad luck

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

--

* * *

It was Saturday.

Naruto was sleeping in, when suddenly his cell phone rang.

"Hello…?" he answered drowsily.

"Naruto!" a female voice called.

"Hi, Sakura chan," he answered.

Sakura was his best friend since 1st grade.

"Naruto, you said you needed some cash, right?" she said, in a cheerful voice.

"Yeah…?" Naruto answered, knowing the voice a little too well.

"Well, there's this café I'm working at, and I need to get off today… Can you take my place?" she asked.

Ugh, he should have seen this coming.

"No, Heck no!!" he shouted. It was Saturday, dammit. Naruto needed his sleep.

"If you don't, I'll rip your spine out and sell it on eBay. C'mon, please?"

Defeated, Naruto sighed. "-Sigh- Fine…"

"Thanks, Naruto! You gotta be there by 2:00 p.m, ok?"

"Yeah, yeah," said Naruto, and hung up.

He looked at his clock. 1:15 p.m…

He sighed, and got dressed.

--

Right now, he was looking out the cafe window, waiting for a customer.

Soon, a strange couple entered. Strange, because the guy looked really annoyed while the girl chatted happily beside him.

"I'm not here because I want to." He answered a question Naruto didn't hear.

The girl blushed, and looked down. She was pretty too.

'What a bastard.' Naruto thought.

He went over to get their order, and saw the couple more closely.

The guy had raven hair, onyx eyes, almost translucent skin… very good looking, he admitted. The girl was somebody he recognized, for she was from his class. And his eyes fluttered back to the guy…

"Are you going to take our order?" the girl said, slightly irritated.

The raven rolled his eyes, and Naruto swore he heard 'dobe…'

"Y-yes," He stuttered, embarrassed. "What would you like?"

"I'll take the strawberry sundae," Answered the girl.

"Ok… and you, sir?"

Naruto looked his way, but the raven merely 'hmph'ed.

"Um, excuse me?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing, dobe," he said.

Naruto blushed, mad, and clenched his teeth from saying something back.

He was the customer… clam down. Calm…

"I said nothing, idiot," he said again, making Naruto even madder.

"Fine, bastard," he spat, and turned away.

When Naruto was mad, he did things with out thinking. And right now, he was very mad.

So, a not-so-wonderful plan started to form in his mind. He was holding the sundae in his hand. Awesome.

He walked over to the table. The raven looked very bored.

"Here's your sundae!" he said, and dumped it right on the guys face.

He heard the girl gasp 'Sasuke kun!'

The raven's face turned from shock, to disbelief, then to anger.

"Ha ha ha, take that, you bastard!" Naruto bursted into laughter. He stopped, when he saw the brunette. The raven was glaring at him with eyes that could kill.

"Crap," Naruto whispered.

This could only end badly. So, in order to save his life, Naruto ran out of the café, and didn't stop running until he was in front of his friend Shikamaru's house.

--

"So, you dumped the sundae on the guys head?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, it was hilarious. You had to he see his face!" Naruto busted into laughter.

"Ugh, you're so troublesome… hey wait, what was the guys name?" Shikamaru asked.

"Huh? Um…" he wondered, and remembered the girls gasp. "Sasuke?"

Shikamaru's eyes went wide.

"Sasuke? Sasuke Uchia?!"

"Er, I don't know his last name…" Naruto said.

"The guy with black hair, and really white skin?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Idiot! He's the best fighter and the most popular guy at school! He's filthy rich too!

He can get away with anything! Damn, Naruto! You're dead!"

Naruto couldn't believe he's ears. Sasuke… now he remembered!

Oh crap. He was dead.

"Oh god… what am I suppose to do, Shikamaru?" Naruto whined.

"How troublesome…" was all he said."

--

Sunday passed too quickly to Naruto's liking.

He was really worried about going to school. He actually considered dropping out of high school, but his guardian, Iruka, would probably kill him. So, on Monday, he dragged himself unwillingly to school.

Naruto was an hour early to school. Surely no one would be at school that early.

All he had to do was sit in his class, and he won't meet Sasuke.

He didn't have any classes with him for his information.

--

Sasuke was an early riser. He woke up early, and because he didn't really have anything better to do, he went to school early. So, he was walking down the hall, remembering Saturday, and cussing colorfully at the memory. That was when he saw someone down the hall. He was blond, with an impossibly blue eye. The boy looked up, surprised to see anyone… and his face froze in horror. He looked a few shades paler. And, before Sasuke could react, the boy turned, and ran full speed down the hall.

Sasuke smirked.

'So, he was in my school.'

--

Naruto was outside the school, panting.

'Why was Sasuke so early to school?' he wondered.

But that wasn't the problem. Now, Sasuke knew that Naruto went to his school.

Naruto would just have to avoid him.

It could be that hard, right?

Worng. He couldn't possibly be more wrong.

Whenever Naruto turned a corner, walked down a hall, he saw Sasuke. Naruto would run the other way, taking a longer route. This resulted in being late to all his class.

Sasuke seemed to be everywhere Naruto went… It was too much for a coincidence.

"Maybe he's tracking you down?" Shikamaru suggested.

"What? Ah, oh no…"Naruto trailed off.

School was over with a few more of the run-for-your-life scenes.

"Okay, Sasuke is probably trying to get you, but is this really necessary?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well yeah, I'm too young to die yet." Naruto answered.

Right now, they were climbing over the school wall to get out.

"Alright, go over first, and tell me if the coast is clear!" Naruto called cheerfully.

"Geez, what a pain" Shikamaru sighed and climbed over.

_Thud!_

"……"

"Um, Shikamaru? Is everything clear?" Naruto asked.

There was no answer.

Well, looks like its fine, then.

So he climed over and…Naruto did see someone down there, but he had already jumped off. He fell on the person, knocking him out, and their lips crushed together.

He managed to get up, and looked at the person… and saw Sasuke.

* * *

--

OOOOkay... heres my first story!

hope y'all like it!! And if you did read this, please leave me a review! i really want some feed backs...

okay?


	2. fluttering

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine

I'm really sorry for the late update, but I can only update when I can use the computer.

My mom is usually writing a Essay, and my brother wont let me use his (I don't blame him, I broke it a several times!)lol.

Well here is another chapter!!

--

* * *

Naruto's life was over.

Literally over.

Sasuke shoved Naruto off roughly, and Naruto blushed madly.

Embarrassed, Naruto looked around. He saw a brunette with red, fang like marks down his cheeks, covering Shikamaru's mouth.

'That's why Shikamaru didn't answer…' thought Naruto.

The brunette snickered, and broke into a loud laugh, and let go of Shikamaru. Shikamaru was shoved towards Naruto, gasping for breath.

"Shut up, Kiba!" Sasuke snapped.

Kiba stopped, but amusement glowed on his face.

Sasuke turned to Naruto.

"That was my first." Sasuke spat angrily.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"My first kiss!" he said, irritated.

……………

What? But that didn't make sense. Sasuke Uchia? I mean… he was POPULAR. He could date any girl he wanted to date…

"Riiiight… You expect me to believe that?" Naruto snorted." you probably kissed like—oof!!" Naruto stopped, when Shikamaru nudged him on the side.

Naruto looked up, and Sasuke was glaring again.

'Oops' Naruto thought. Him and his big mouth.

"so, what are you going to do with them?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke seemed to be thinking for a while… and smirked.

"Hmm. You're gonna go out with me." Sasuke said.

"… What?!" Naruto shouted. "What are you saying? Um, incase you didn't notice, I'm a guy!!"

"Would you rather have me beat you to death?" Sasuke smirked again. He knew that the blond would hate this. That was why he was doing this.

"…no…" Naruto said weakly.

"Then, it's decided."

--

Naruto was walking home. He couldn't believe Sasuke had… MADE Naruto his boyfriend. Sasuke knew that Naruto hated this…Sasuke knew…

"BASTARD!!" he screamed, drawing a lot of attention to himself. Naruto could care less. Starting tomorrow, his life would be miserable.

--

Sasuke was amused. How easily the blond was frustrated! Of course, he wasn't the least bit interested in Naruto. He was just going to have some fun with him, and make him pay for what he did at the café. Sasuke smirked.

--

The next day, when Naruto walked into his classroom, he heard some snickering and saw some, no, A LOT of girls glaring at him. Fantastic. He could literally feel the daggers in his head.

"I hear he kissed Sasuke first." Naruto heard someone whisper.

Damn. How did they know all THAT detail?

"Yeah, Kiba told me." Someone whispered back.

'Kiba? Was he spreading rumors?' Naruto knew the answer. Yes, yes he was.

Naruto grumbled, making a note to self to kill Kiba, and sat down. Shikamaru was already sitting in his usual seat, and when Naruto sat beside him, threw a worried glance at him. Naruto grinned back, reassuring Shikamaru, although he wasn't too sure about that himself.

--

It was lunch and Naruto was happily walking to the cafeteria. He got some noodle (unfortunately, there were no ramen) and was walking back to his regular table… and saw Sasuke. Their eyes met, and Sasuke signaled for Naruto to come over. Naruto let out a grunt, and went over unwillingly.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, his tone dyed with a mixture of both frustration and fear.

"Sit." Sasuke simply answered.

"W-why should I…?" Naruto carefully asked, desperately wishing that what Sasuke had said yesterday was a joke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

Naruto hesitated, thinking that maybe he could just go sit with his friends… Why would Sasuke care? Still, he was afraid of what the raven would do, so he gulped, pouted a little (this made Sasuke smirk), and sat down beside the raven.

-Awkward silence-

Uncomfortable with the silence, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, and noticed that the raven wasn't eating anything.

"Why aren't you eating anything?" Naruto asked, curiously, and relived to break the silence.

"I don't feel like eating." he answered. "Why aren't YOU eating anything?" he countered.

"Because-- um…" Naruto started, stopped, and frowned.

'Because I'm too uncomfortable.' He thought.

"Because what?" Sasuke asked, looking at Naruto, and slightly raising one eyebrow.

"N-nothing…" Naruto said, and sighed. It was so hard to have a normal conversation with Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke said in an uninterested tone.

'Ugh.' Naruto thought. He wasn't sure if he could take much more of this.

Bored again, Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who had his eyes fixed on the biology book.

Sasuke's bangs were slightly covering his pale, almost translucent skin. His lips were tightly shut, and His dark, onyx eyes were emotionless.

'He has long eyelashes…' Naruto thought. It didn't look weird. It looked… good.

Naruto slightly blushed at the thought, but didn't take his eyes off him. Suddenly, he was staring into Sasuke's dark, questioning eyes. Naruto quickly ducked his face from the gaze, and blushed harder.

What was wrong with him?!

* * *

--

Ha there it is!

I'll try to upload faster from now on!

Review!!


	3. first kiss not?

Disclaimer: Naruto

Disclaimer: Naruto. Not. Mine.

Alllriiight….

Here is another chapter… I'm sorry about the late update…. I really am. Feel free to throw rocks at me…

--

After what seemed to be forever, the bell indicating that lunch was over, rang. Naruto quickly got up, relived that he could leave. He took a step, but Sasuke caught his wrist.

"What?" Naruto asked, puzzled.

"Sit here tomorrow." Sasuke said.

"What? Why? You don't even want me sitting here! What's the point?" Naruto said, frustration coloring his tone.

"Well, we are going ou-," said Sasuke, but got cut off by Naruto.

"Okay, okay!" Naruto said, shaking his hands and blushing. Everybody probably already knew, for rumors spread like wildfire, but Naruto didn't want people to hear it. It was embarrassing. Naruto quickly turned away, catching a glimpse of Sasuke's smirk.

--

Naruto happily went to his next class. Anything was better than being with Sasuke. He had a couple of classes with Kiba, so he choked the brunette happily, earning some glares from the teacher.

After the final bell, Naruto went to his locker. He didn't really get anything- just his backpack out of habit- and turned to leave, and was faced by Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, not too sure if he wanted to know.

"I'll walk you home." Sasuke simply said, not even really looking at the blonde.

"You really don't have to-." Naruto started, but Sasuke pushed Naruto out the exit roughly. Naruto stumbled, and fell on his butt.

"You bastard!!" he screamed, and Sasuke smirked. It really was fun to annoy the blonde.

"Dobe," Sasuke answered, and started to walk away.

Naruto grumbled some insulting words, and got up, catching up to Sasuke. They weren't even halfway out the school when they were faced by Sasuke's rabid fan girls. Naruto's eyes went a little round when he saw them, because half of them were glaring at him with looks that could kill. He shuddered, and reflexively hid behind Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist, and started to push past the massive fan girls, completely ignoring their screaming.

Once they finally got passed them, Sasuke let go of Naruto, and Naruto started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Wow, THAT was scary!" He laughed again. He finally understood how popular Sasuke was. Girls would kill to go out with Sasuke. And here he was, going out with Sasuke.

--

Sasuke smirked. He didn't think it was something funny, but it was nice to see the blonde laugh. Naruto had a blond hair sticking out in every direction, and beautiful sky blue eyes. You could look into it forever. His skin was naturally tan, and on each side of his face, there were three identical scars that reminded Sasuke of a fox.

"Scared?" Sasuke asked in a taunting voice. It was hard not to be happy around the blonde.

"Me? Scared? Never!" Naruto shouted back, laughing.

Sasuke smirked. "Oh yes? And you hide behind me?" Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted and said "I did not!"

Sasuke just smirked. "Where's your house?" He asked.

"Oh, um… Sunset Street… You know, where Kroger is." Naruto added when he saw Sasuke frown.

"It's far." Sasuke said.

"Oh, yeah… I warned 'ya." Naruto said, smiling sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.

"No, that's not what I meant…" he frowned again. He didn't like the blonde walking so far… but why? He couldn't really understand the feeling, so just brushed it off.

"Huh?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Nothing." Sasuke said.

--

Naruto was now home. Sasuke had actually walked him all the way. Naruto was surprised, because it was pretty far from school. And when he told Sasuke where his house was… What he saw o Sasuke's face… was it concern?

"Yeah right," Naruto snorted. "Wait, why am I even thinking about him?"

Naruto blushed, and shook his head, trying to think of something else. Without much success, he went to take a shower. 'Well, I guess this really isn't so bad… I could get used to it…' he thought.

--time skip—a week later—

Naruto had completely gotten used to Sasuke. It didn't feel weird to sit with him at lunch anymore (Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting with them now), and it was natural for Sasuke to walk him home. He wasn't too scared of Sasuke's fan girls, either. Not that they didn't glare at him, but he was used to it. One thing Naruto couldn't understand was that Sasuke didn't seem to be interested in him. Naruto thought for sure that he would break up with him after a few days, but he was wrong.

Right now, it was the end of the day, and Naruto and Sasuke were trying to get past the fan girls. Sasuke tried pushing his way out, but failed. The fan girls seemed more determined today.

Irritated, Sasuke frowned. Suddenly Sasuke turned to Naruto, and grabbed his wrist, pulling roughly. Naruto jerked forward at the motion, and…

Sasuke was hugging him. Naruto struggled, trying to break free, but failed.

"I have a lover! Not a boyfriend, but a lover. Hear that? Now leave me alone." Sasuke shouted so the girls could hear.

'What the hell is he saying?' Naruto thought, and struggled furiously, a failed attempt to make Sasuke let go.

"Bastard, what are you sayi-," Naruto started, but suddenly Sasuke pulled Naruto's chin up… and kissed him.

Naruto stopped his struggles, too shocked to even think. They stayed like that, and Sasuke let him go after awhile, when all the fan girls were gone.

"Hey don't get the wrong idea. You were the only person there-," Sasuke stared in a blunt voice.

"I really…" Naruto spat. Tears were forming in his eyes. "I REALLY HATE YOU!! DO YOU EVEN CARE ABOUT OTHER PEOPLES FEELINGS? YOU BASTARD!!" Naruto screamed, breaking into a sob. Naruto pushed Sasuke roughly, and started running.

Sasuke stood, stunned, and started to run after Naruto.

--

Sorry, I know this Chapter is lame. I really don't have much time to write due to school..

Srry!

Plz review!!


	4. Gaara

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Well, here is another chapter! I'm sorry for the late update… You guys still love me, right? You know u do. Lol.

--

Naruto slammed his door, and locked it. He was huffing, and tears were streaming down his eyes. He walked to his room, and threw his bag somewhere, not caring where it landed. He fell on his bed.

He was angry. Angry and frustrated.

He was angry that Sasuke had kissed him… just because he wanted to get rid of his fan girls. Frustrated, because he couldn't stop thinking of the kiss, although it had meant nothing. The thought nagged on his heart painfully.

--

Sasuke was breathing hard, standing in front Naruto's house. He knew kissing the blond was not right, but he didn't think the blond would be so upset. He pressed the door bell of Naruto's house. No answer. He was being ignored. Sasuke frowned with frustration. He rang it a couple times, but nobody came out. Sighing, Sasuke called Naruto's cell, but Naruto didn't answer. He sighed, and left a voice mail.

"Look, Naruto… I'm really sorry that happened. Try to call me back."

--

The next day Naruto woke up, he felt bad. Most of the time, he was in a good mood in the morning. He walked into the bathroom, and weakly smiled at his eyes. It was still a little puffy and red. He washed his face, hoping that would help. He didn't feel like going to school, but Iruka would probably kill him, so he got dressed, and headed out for school.

In his first period, Shikamaru asked worriedly, "What happened?"

Naruto rubbed his eyes, forced a grin, and answered.

"I slept late playing video games."

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes slightly, unconvinced, but nodded.

--

Naruto wasn't at the cafeteria at lunch. Sasuke growled in frustration. He wasn't even sure why he was so concerned about the blond. Sasuke had never cared about anybody before. But… he didn't like Naruto being mad at him. Why was that?

Kiba and Shikamaru sat on the table, distracting Sasuke from his question.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked. He really had no reason to sit here without the blond.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sasuke answered.

Shikamaru seemed a little surprised that Sasuke had answered him.

"Did you do something to Naruto?" Kiba asked.

Sasuke didn't answer.

"Naruto seemed really upset this morning…" Shikamaru mumbled. "How troublesome."

Sasuke stood up, and Kiba and Shikamaru looked up in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going to go look for him." Sasuke said, and walked out the cafeteria.

--

Naruto was at the roof of the school. He couldn't go to the cafeteria, so he decided to come here. He was lying on the rail, looking down. The sky was clear with only a few puffs of clouds, and a soft breeze was blowing, ruffling Narutos hair just slightly. It was a perfect day, if only he wasn't so upset. Naruto sighed.

He closed his eyes, and the memory of Sasuke kissing him came back. He shook his head almost violently, and blushed.

'Sasuke didn't mean anything by the kiss.' He reminded him self. Again, he felt a painful squeeze in his heart. He didn't understand why he was so upset.

'Do I like him?' Naruto asked him self.

He shook his head again, embarrassed at the thought.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked. Naruto turned his head to see who was speaking, and saw a red haired boy with jade eyes.

"Uh, yeah, Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well you keep shaking your head and turn into ten different shades of red. I thought you might be sick" The red head replied, shrugging.

"Oh, really?" Naruto blushed lightly. "I'm fine, thanks."

"That's good. I'm Gaara." Gaara introduced himself.

Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto."

The red head smiled lightly. It would have been impossible to spot, if you didn't look carefully.

"Why are you up here?" Naruto asked. Nobody really came up here anymore.

"I always come here. I think it has a nice view." Gaara answered. Naruto agreed. It really did.

They talked for awhile, and the bell indicating lunch over rang.

"Oh man! I gotta go!" Naruto said and stood up.

"Will you come here tomorrow..?" Gaara asked.

Naruto smiled. "Sure!"

"Aren't you going to class?" Naruto asked.

"Not today." Gaara answered.

"Oh, well, bye!" said Naruto, and turned to leave.

--

Gaara was sitting alone in the roof. Everyone had already to class, and now the school was quiet. Gaara couldn't stop thinking about the blonde. His bright smile… his beautiful eyes…

Actually, Gaara had known the blonde for awhile. On the first day of school, he had spotted the blonde, and fall in love.

--

Alright! I'm ending it here… heh heh heh… I'm evil.

Please review… I live off of it.

I'll try to upload it faster, if ya'll do!


	5. Taking sides

Alllllright!! New chappie!

Dance with glee!! … okay, I know this chapter was late. I'm really sorry!

I was running out of ideas! Um, so if ya want me to put something on the story or something… you can tell me.( actually, plz do.)

--

It was the end of the day. Naruto was at his locker again, not really paying attention to what he was shoving in his bag. Actually, he was just wasting time. He was waiting for... something. No, someone.

'Sasuke…' Naruto thought. Wait, no. No way in hell. He was NOT waiting for Sasuke. Nope. Not at all… well, maybe a little. Naruto actually felt bad for yelling at Sasuke. Naruto shook his head, sighing. Why would he be sorry? There was no reason… right? Still, Naruto felt bad… and he almost missed Sasuke.

"Naruto," called a voice.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said, turning around.

"Oh, Gaara." Said Naruto and cringed. He sounded disappointed!

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I… wanted to walk you home…" Gaara said. Naruto frowned a little. Wasn't Sasuke coming? He hesitated, but smiled.

"Thanks, I'd like that."

"Are you waiting for someone?" Gaara asked when Naruto looked back.

"Uh… no…" Naruto lied. Gaara sighed.

"Is it the Uchiha?"

Naruto blushed.

"N-no." Naruto stuttered. "Why would you say that?"

"He always walks you home… right?" Gaara asked.

Naruto blushed and groaned. "Ugh. Was it that noticeable?"

"Who doesn't know? You are quite popular in the school now." Gaara sort of laughed.

Naruto groaned again. "This is really embarrassing…" He grumbled, closing his bag.

"… Naruto." Gaara called, his voice turning a little serious.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, still somber from the new information.

"Do you like Uchiha?" Gaara asked, looking into Naruto's eyes.

"I… uh…" Naruto couldn't answer. Of course he should say no. But he couldn't say that… because that didn't seem true.

"I… don't know." Naruto finally answered. He felt so confused.

Gaara sighed.

"Did he really ask you out?" He asked again.

"Uh, no… um, wait… sort of. That was more like an accident. I'm sure Sasuke doesn't even like me." Naruto felt another painful squeeze in is heart as he said this. This was the truth and it would not change. Naruto sighed.

"Then… you guys are not really going out?" Gaara asked.

"I guess you could say that…" said Naruto. He felt really miserable now.

"If that's the case… would—," Gaara never got to finish.

"Lets go, dobe." A familiar voice called, grabbing Naruto's wrist.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, bewildered.

"Lets go." Sasuke growled, pulling on Naruto's wrist.

"Ah- wait, wait Sasuke…!" Naruto said as Sasuke pulled Naruto.

"Hold on." Said Gaara, grabbing Narutos other wrist.

Sasuke stopped, glaring at Gaara.

"What." Sasuke growled.

"Naruto doesn't want to go." Gaara growled back.

"Yeah he does. C'mon Naruto." Sasuke pulled Naruto again.

"Stop treating him like you own him." Gaara snapped.

"What did you say…?" Sasuke's voice was dangerously low. Sasuke glared at him, his look was almost… deadly.

"Wait guys--," Naruto interrupted.

"Stay out of it." Sasuke growled.

"Just like that. You hurt him--,"

Sasuke hit Gaara across the face. Hard. There was a low unnatural cracking sound, and Gaara fell on the floor.

"Ugh…" Gaara muttered, glaring up at Sasuke, ready to hit back. Suddenly, Naruto squeezed between them, guarding Gaara.

"Stop! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto shouted at Sasuke.

"You're taking_ his _side…?" Sasuke sounded pained. Naruto felt guilt fill his heart, but he remembered how angry he was at Sasuke and glared at him.

"Fine, then." Sasuke growled and turned away fuming.

When Sasuke was gone, Naruto turned at Gaara.

"Are you okay…?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine," said Gaara, stroking his chin. There was blood dribbling down his chin, and where Sasuke hit was turning blue.

"Holy cow. No you're not." Naruto said.

"No, I'll be fine. It's not like this is the first… Naruto?" Gaara asked when Naruto gently held his hand.

"I'm sorry. C'mon, let's go fix your face."

Gaara was seriously fine, but it felt nice to hold Naruto's hand.

"Are you going to be okay?" Gaara asked, worried.

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

--

I'm so sorry for the late update!!

See what the lack of review does? –crash- kills self.

Sorry. The other one should come faster than this.

Review, plz! That would really help! also... im sorry cuz this chapter is short...!


	6. Maybe

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine.

Heeeey! Haha, yes, it's been a while since I have last updated….

I'm sorry!! School can be such a burden!

Well, I'm writing 2 stories at a time. Not a very easy thing to do… The other story is also a Sasunaru. Please check it out! (The name is Blindfold)

--

"Ohhh… that looks awful. Does it hurt?" Naruto asked in a worried voice, putting a bandage over Gaara's cut.

"No, not really. I've been through worse." Gaara shrugged.

Naruto and Gaara were in the nurse's office. The nurse wasn't there, so Naruto was fixing Gaara's face.

"Ugh, I don't know what was up with Sasuke. He's not that bad…" Naruto frowned. Why was he defending Sasuke? Still, he went on.

"Really, he can be… nice."

Gaara sighed. Was the blonde really that oblivious? It was so clear that Sasuke was jealous. Also, it was clear that the blonde liked the raven as more then just a friend. Gaara stroked Naruto's cheeks. Naruto flinched, surprised, but didn't pull away.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, confused. Gaara sighed.

"Naruto…" Gaara whispered. "I… I gotta go."

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure! I- I gotta go too…!" said Naruto, confused at Gaara's sudden mood shift.

They exited the nurse's office, and headed out the door.

"Um, see you?" Naruto said nervously, worried that maybe Gaara was mad at him. Gaara laughed, somewhat, and said, "See you."

Naruto, relieved, grinned and waved enthusiastically.

--

Naruto was walking home. He was worried about Sasuke, and he thought about calling the raven a couple of times, but thought against it. Damn his pride.

Naruto sighed and flipped his phone shut. He sat down on a bench, deciding to take a rest.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

Naruto didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he opened his eyes, the sky was turning in to an inky twilight. Naruto quickly got up, fumbling a little. Suddenly, behind him, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Wha-?" Naruto looked back.

A tall guy was looking back at him. It was hard to tell his features or even his expression, but Naruto could smell alcohol.

He was drunk.

This could only mean something bad. Naruto tried to shake the hand off, tensing for a run, but the guy only tightened his grip.

"W-what do you want with me?" Naruto managed. His voice was shaking, and he tried to stay calm. This was really hard, because panic was washing through his system like tsunami.

"Scared? Well, aren't you cute. Don't worry… I won't hurt you too badly if you stay quiet." The guy slurred.

_Psycho. _

Naruto opened his mouth to scream, but a hand roughly covered his mouth. Naruto squealed, and bit the hand, hard. He heard the guy grunt and he pulled his hand back, trying to shake Naruto off. Naruto didn't let go.

"F**k! You little brat…!"

_Thwack!_

Naruto saw stars. The impact caused Naruto to let go of the guy, and he fell limply to the ground. All his senses told him to run, but Naruto couldn't move. The shock had paralyzed his body. He could barely stay conscious.

The psycho grabbed Naruto, and started to unbutton his shirt. He smirked, pleased that Naruto didn't fight back.

"Now that's a good boy… I don't want to ruin your pretty face anymore."

Naruto tried to glare, but his body disobeyed him. Naruto shut his eyes and bit his lips.

'Sasuke…' Naruto thought.

Suddenly the guy was gone. Naruto looked up in surprise. Another figure, a boy, Naruto decided, had pulled the guy off of him.

"What do you think your doing?" the voice growled. A voice too familiar.

"Shit, I didn't know he was yours, Sasuke." The guy answered fearfully.

Sasuke? Could it really be?

"Just get the hell out." Sasuke growled. The guy scrambled away, eager to get away.

Sasuke turned to Naruto. Naruto looked at Sasuke, and gulped. Sasuke was angry, no doubt, but his expression… words failed Naruto. Naruto had never seen him like that. Sasuke looked into Naruto eyes, and Naruto couldn't look away. Sasuke's eyes were on fire, his expression cold.

"Sasu—," Naruto tried to speak.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled.

"What?"

Sasuke slammed his fist on the wall right next to Naruto face, hard.

"You piss me off. You know that?"

Naruto froze.

"Don't show up in front of me."

"O-okay…" Naruto choked. Of course Sasuke was mad.

"Don't speak in front of me."

Naruto nodded. Tears rolled down his face, and Naruto turned, trying to leave. Sasuke grabbed his wrist. Naruto looked back, confused. Was there more he wanted to say?

"Shit… what am I supposed to do…? I think I like you."

--

Teehee… I'm ending it here!! I am evil!! Muahahahahaha!!

Okay, if you want more, review, okis?

Oh, and don't forget to check out Blindfold!! (ish another Sasunaru.)


	7. Calm before the storm

Hello guys! Yeeeessss!! Winter break is finally here… and this means faster update! (For awhile, anyways…)

Any how, here it is!

--

Naruto froze.

"What…?"

Sasuke didn't answer. Instead, he pulled Naruto so he faced Sasuke. Naruto didn't protest, too confused. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shoulders. He leaned closer, and Naruto saw hesitation in his face.

Then, he kissed Naruto.

Naruto felt something burst inside him, like wild fire, quickly spreading through his body.

Sasuke's lips moved against Naruto's lips in a rough, unfamiliar pattern.

Naruto threw his arms over Sasuke's neck, his hand snaking through Sasuke's raven hair, drawing him closer. Sasuke pushed Naruto to the wall roughly, but Naruto didn't feel it. All he felt was Sasuke's lips on his own…Everywhere he came in contact with Sasuke was burning.

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto, breathing hard.

"Your answer?" Sasuke asked, still a little out of breath.

"What answer?" Naruto asked.

"Is it okay to like you?"

Naruto blushed. He couldn't even move yet.

Sasuke didn't wait. He Naruto kissed again, even more passionately this time. Naruto responded instantly. Sasuke licked Naruto's lower lip, asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth, and the battle for dominance begun.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later, needing air.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll take that as a 'yes'"

Naruto blushed again. He was glad it was dark.

"So, it begins tomorrow…" Sasuke mumbled.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Our relationship…" Sasuke trailed off.

"Oh." Naruto laughed. There was something Sasuke was bad at. Relationships.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke blushed.

"I have… never seen you struggle with words before. Who would have thought? The 'perfect' Mr. Uchiha!" Naruto laughed again.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. "You're the first person that I have asked out."

"Oh, yeah right. You're too popular to have such a pure history."

"I didn't say I never had a relationship before. I just said I never asked anyone out. I never had to try before." Sasuke shrugged.

"What? You mean the girls ALWAYS asked you out?" Naruto shouted, awestruck.

Sasuke shrugged as an answer.

"My god. How many times?"

"Not over 30." Sasuke answered.

"What? Ugh!" Naruto spat, turning.

"Hey, you're the one who asked!"

"How many times have you kissed?" Naruto asked.

"None. Not counting you. I've told you that in the beginning."

"I don't believe you." Naruto grumbled.

Sasuke gently turned Naruto's face. "No, really. You're my first kiss, Naruto."

Naruto gasped. Sasuke's usually emotionless eyes were sincere, and for the first time, Naruto saw Sasuke's face close up. Sauske's eyes were black pearls embedded in a slender ivory face. His cold expression was replaced by a soft look… making Sasuke beautiful under the lamp light. Absolutely beautiful.

Naruto unconsciously leaned closer, locking their lips. Sasuke's eyes widened, but it was quickly replaced by a smirk.

"You believe me?"

"I didn't say that say that…"

--

"What? So you guys are REALLY going out now?!"

"Shut up, Kiba." Sasuke growled, while Naruto blushed.

They were at their usual lunch table, and Naruto had 'accidentally' slipped about the night before.

"'Bout time…" Shikamaru commented lazily.

"You knew?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty obvious." Shikamaru sighed the kind of sigh that said, 'Stop asking me so troublesome questions and leave me alone.'

Naruto didn't know how to react, so he settled for a sheepish grin.

Too soon, the bell indicating lunch was over rang. Naruto sighed and got up to leave, wondering why lunch was short and why he didn't have any classes with Sasuke. It wasn't fair.

When Naruto faced Sasuke to say goodbye, Sasuke gently brushed Naruto's cheek with his fingers. Naruto blushed, suddenly lost for words.

Sasuke smirked.

"See you, dobe."

"Don't call me that!" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't answer, but waved.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second longer, and turned to go to his class, smiling.

Everything seemed so perfect… but also out of place. Something wasn't right. Naruto shook off the feeling.

"That's stupid. I'm being too superstitious…" Naruto mumbled.

That day, Gaara didn't come to his locker.

--

Alright!!

I hope you guys liked that!! And… guys, if you read, plz leave a review. If yall don't… the updates are going to be late. PLEASE leave a review, k?

Again, plz check blindfold out!


	8. Sakura Storm

Gwah. Hey guys!

Here's another chapter of Badluck!

Before we start…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other characters.

Review, and enjoy!

--

Naruto was worried about Gaara.

'He didn't come to my locker today. I wonder if something's wrong.' Naruto pondered.

Suddenly his phone rang.

"Sasuke?" Naruto flipped the phone open. There was a pause, and the voice answered.

"Check before your answer the phone..."

"Oh, Sakura chan! Sorry." Naruto laughed sheepishly. He felt guilty all of a sudden. It's been awhile he had called. But then it was always Sakura that called first…

"Naruto." Sakura called. Her voice was dark, as if she was a little angry.

"I'm sorry for not call—," Naruto started.

"It doesn't matter." Sakura snapped. "I need to talk to you."

"What? Alright, go ahead." Naruto answered, puzzled.

"In person. Come to the park." Sakura said.

"Okay, see you—," Naruto said, but Sakura had already hung up.

Naruto shut his phone, confused.

Sakura sounded angry. But why?

Naruto quickly put on a hoodie, and rushed out. Sakura didn't tell him which park; she didn't have to. Naruto and Sakura had always gone to the Peaks View Park since they were young. She didn't even need to tell Naruto where to meet her. Naruto knew exactly where.

They were so close… so why was he getting the feeling that this was all going to go horribly wrong?

Naruto shook his head.

"This is ridiculous. That makes no sense…" the blonde mumbled, assuring himself.

"Naruto." Sakura's voice broke into Naruto's train of thought. He had almost walked right past Sakura.

"Oh, Sakura chan, longtime no see!" Naruto said happily. It had been awhile. Sakura showed no trace of happiness.

Naruto looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. He knew her well enough to read her thought by now.

Naruto saw… anxiety? Sadness? Perhaps… anger?

"Naruto…" Sakura began. "Is… is it true that… you're really going out with Sasuke?"

Naruto felt his heart sink.

How could he be so stupid? He knew that Sakura had always liked Sasuke.

No, not like. Love.

Naruto knew that the rosette was deeply in love with Sasuke.

His Sasuke.

Naruto couldn't answer. He looked to the side, avoiding Sakura's eyes.

"Answer me Naruto!" Sakura's voice shook.

Naruto couldn't.

Sakura grabbed his arm and roughly pushed him. Naruto couldn't react fast enough; he wasn't expecting it; and so he slammed into the wall.

Ouch.

Sakura had always had some kind of monstrous power. Naruto never minded; it was never directed at him before.

Half hurt; half shocked Naruto looked up at Sakura.

"Please… please tell me it's a lie Naruto. Please… tell me it's some bad joke…" Sakura sobbed.

Naruto felt something choke him.

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Naruto mumbled, looking down again. He couldn't look at Sakura anymore.

"So… it's true?" Sakura asked. Her voice sounded like it was coming from far away; like she wasn't present.

"Yes…" Naruto said weakly.

There was a long silence. Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Naruto," Sakura said suddenly, breaking the silence. Her voice was determined again, but also pleading. "I'm sorry… but break up with Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto asked, awestruck.

"Break up with him" She said again, clearly.

Naruto was lost for words for a second.

Was this really Sakura? The Sakura he knew?

No, it couldn't be.

"N-no!" Naruto stuttered

"Naruto."

"NO!" Naruto shouted. He couldn't believe it.

Sakura. His best friend… supporter… No. it couldn't be…

"If that's your choice…" Sakura whispered, suddenly smiling cruelly.

"You're going to regret it." The rosette scowled, making her look actually _dangerous._

"Sakura… this cant be you… no… don't do this to me." Naruto pleaded.

"You're the one doing anything." Sakura snorted turning and walking away.

"Be careful Naruto, I WILL get Sasuke. Even if it involves hurting you." she said, and Sakura was gone.

Naruto felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

His life was so perfect only a few hours ago.

That seemed like years ago now.

--

There!

Did you like it? I hope ya'll did…

And its exams week starting today… meaning I wont be uploading for a while now… sorry! Review and I might consider uploading faster!!


End file.
